


Bleeding out

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Francis is a ghost, I'm really sorry, M/M, really - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Francis è morto e in qualche modo è diventato un fantasma; Arthur si rifiuta di crederci].<br/>«Francis..» il suo compagno lo guarda come per incoraggiarlo a parlare e Arthur prende un mezzo respiro, cercando di sopprimere le mille sensazioni – il terrore, la paura, l’angoscia, la sofferenza, la solitudine – che ruggiscono nel profondo della propria anima e di aggrapparsi allo sguardo dolce e comprensivo dell’altro; «è.. è successo davvero, non è così?»<br/>Francis lo guarda e per un istante sembra quasi sollevato di sentirlo finalmente pronunciare quelle parole: «temo di sì, Arthur. Avevo paura che avresti continuato a fingere ancora per molto».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding out

September; The Hunt.

 

Francis cammina per casa– il percorso è sempre lo stesso: anticamera, salotto, breve sosta davanti ad uno dei quadri dipinti da lui, breve sosta davanti ad uno dei tanti scaffali di libri sparsi per la casa, salotto, anticamera – con la stessa tranquillità e naturalezza che ha ostentato fin dal primo giorno della loro convivenza.

Arthur lo osserva di sfuggita dal divano, fissando lo sguardo nello specchio che gli rimanda l’immagine del proprio compagno; finge di leggere ogni volta che Arthur compie il percorso inverso perché non vuole che si accorga dei suoi occhi che lo seguono e che smetta di camminare su e giù. Gli piace da morire — non l’ha mai ammesso ad alta voce e mai lo farà — guardarlo muoversi, gli piace il modo in cui Francis cammina, ondeggiando i fianchi con quella camminata lenta e ponderata. Gli piace il modo in cui si ferma davanti agli oggetti che più richiamano la sua attenzione per mai più di qualche secondo, preferendo piuttosto tornarci una seconda volta. Trova confortante il nesso tra la camminata e il carattere dell’altro: Francis indugia sui particolari, tentenna spesso e volentieri, eppure alla fine si rivela sempre essere la parte stabile all’interno della loro relazione. Non ammetterebbe mai nemmeno questo, ovviamente, perchè mostrare a Francis i lati più fragili della propria persona è un pensiero che riesce a sconfortarlo in modi che non avrebbe nemmeno creduto possibili; però la verità è quella e Arthur è felice di poterlo dire ad alta voce almeno nella propria testa.

Non che Francis sia soltanto questo, no: potrebbe trovare milioni di paragoni letterari, artistici o musicali per definire cosa esattamente rappresenti Francis nella propria vita eppure Arthur è certo che non basterebbero ancora ad esprimere con precisione la sua importanza e la sua indispensabilità.

Si sono conosciuti da giovani: entrambi frequentavano ancora l’università ed entrambi ricordano perfettamente quel primo incontro nella libreria – il libro che entrambi volevano prendere in prestito, Arthur che in un consueto gesto di galanteria lascia che sia Francis a prenderlo, il caffè che quest’ultimo ha deciso di offrirgli per ripagarlo della perdita, la cena, il gelato, la passeggiata, la notte a casa di Arthur.

Entrambi ricordano perfettamente le settimane seguenti, i mesi seguenti, gli anni seguenti; entrambi ricordano perfettamente ogni momento saliente della loro vita insieme, dalla prima volta che hanno fatto l’amore al momento in cui Arthur gli ha chiesto di andare a vivere con lui, ogni discussione, ogni bacio, ogni abbraccio, ogni singolo sguardo. Loro ricordano.

La mente di Arthur suggerisce all’improvviso una parola – _incidente, incidente, incidente, ricordi anche l’incidente_? – che lui si affretta a scacciare al pari di una mosca fastidiosa, tornando a guardare il proprio fidanzato per concentrarsi su altro.

Francis cammina avanti e indietro, continuando a compiere lo stesso percorso – continuando a fermarsi davanti agli stessi oggetti – senza badare a lui e Arthur non può che esserne contento: ha piena libertà di osservarlo senza temere che il proprio compagno se ne accorga e che glielo faccia notare in quel modo così tanto vittorioso che riesce a farlo imbestialire ogni volta.

Francis cammina avanti e indietro per la stanza e per un singolo istante Arthur viene colpito dalla bruciante sensazione che l’altro non sappia che cosa fare.

 

 

October; Autumn Song.

 

La sensazione che Francis non si renda conto pienamente delle proprie azioni passa nel giro di un mese; lentamente è tornato tutto alla normalità: ora il suo compagno non si aggira più per casa con quell’aria sperduta e ad Arthur per stare bene basta semplicemente questo.

Francis esce meno spesso di quanto non facesse prima, questo è vero, ma senza nemmeno rendersene conto Arthur si è convinto da solo che la spiegazione sia semplicemente che ha molto da fare al lavoro e che sia troppo stanco per fare altro. È normalissimo che Francis voglia rimanere più tempo a casa, avendone la possibilità: l’ultimo periodo è stato parecchio stancante per entrambi e lui lo capisce perfettamente.

Senza contare poi che Francis è sempre stato fonte di ispirazione per lui e averlo sempre e comunque davanti agli occhi – è così bravo a non disturbarlo mentre scrive che Arthur spesso si rende conto di averlo vicino soltanto guardando intensamente verso di lui per interi minuti – non fa che migliorare il suo umore.

Cedendo al mal di testa e alla stanchezza Arthur abbandona il tavolo da lavoro, avventurandosi in un giro d’esplorazione della casa alla ricerca del proprio compagno; lo trova seduto per terra, il computer in grembo e una decina di libri aperti intorno a lui.

«Che fai di bello?» mormora per non disturbarlo, più concentrato a tentare di leggere i titoli dei libri che altro. Francis non mostra di averlo sentito – o più che altro non mostra di considerarlo – e continua a sfogliare quasi freneticamente i libri, alternando qualche occhiata allo schermo del computer.

Tutto quello che Arthur riesce a fare è trovarlo terribilmente bello così impegnato in una qualche ricerca: a giudicare dai titoli dei libri si tratta di qualcosa di personale e non lavorativo.

Non ha mai saputo – in realtà non lo riteneva nemmeno una persona a cui potesse piacere questo genere di cose, tra i due è lui che preferisce questo tipo di storie e racconti – che tra i suoi tanti interessi rientrassero anche fantasmi ed esperienze sovrannaturali. Ma in fondo chi è lui per giudicare?

«Maledizione!» sbotta all’improvviso Francis, interrompendo bruscamente le riflessioni di Arthur che si ritrova a guardarlo con preoccupazione.

«Va tutto bene?» mormora chinandosi appena su di lui, ricercando lo sguardo che Francis però sembra voler evitare per una qualche ragione di cui ovviamente lui non è a conoscenza.

«Maledizione, maledizione, maledizione!» sbotta nuovamente l’altro chiudendo di scatto uno dei libri e lanciandolo dall’altra parte della stanza.

Arthur attende una risposta ancora per qualche minuto e poi si decide a lasciarlo solo: è già successo più di una volta che Francis fosse talmente tanto concentrato sui propri libri da non rendersi conto della presenza di altre persone nella stanza e Arthur decide di non dare troppo peso alla cosa. È abbastanza sicuro che si tratti di un problema che hanno in comune: se non ricorda male un paio di anni prima _qualcuno_ aveva passato una settimana a tenergli il broncio proprio perché era troppo preso da quello che stava leggendo per rispondere alle domande che gli venivano poste.

«Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami: sono di là in cucina» si limita a sussurrare piano prima di posare un lieve bacio da qualche parte tra i morbidi capelli di Francis.

Impiega poco più di qualche decina di secondi a scacciare la sensazione di aver appena baciato il vuoto.

 

 

November; Troika.

 

«Cristo, Arthur!» Francis ha quasi urlato eppure quello che arriva alle orecchie dell’altro è un sussurro lievissimo, tanto da fargli passare inosservato il tono di voce estremamente irato dell’altro. Irato, e irato non sarebbe ancora la parola giusta: preoccupato, triste e forse un poco arrabbiato in fondo.

Arthur non è particolarmente sicuro di aver capito il motivo per cui Francis si sta indisponendo così tanto nei suoi confronti: facendo una breve analisi si ritrova con il semplice dato di fatto che nell’ultimo mese le letture del proprio compagno sull’argomento fantasmi si sono fatte sempre più ricche e più frequenti e che lui si è limitato a cercare di capire perché fosse così tanto interessato a questo particolare tipo di libri.

Certo: ammette di essersi leggermente preoccupato quando Francis ha tentato di convincerlo della possibilità che lui potesse essere un fantasma – _guardami bene_ , così gli ha detto, _guardami bene e dimmi se mi vedi esattamente come mi vedevi prima, sforzati di guardarmi bene_! – ma dopo una breve discussione in cui Arthur gli ha spiegato per filo e per segno i mille motivi per i quali una cosa del genere è logicamente impossibile, si è sentito molto più tranquillo.

«Perché non riesci a vederlo?» bisbiglia Francis dopo qualche altro minuto di silenzio, fissando lo sguardo sulle dita di Arthur che corrono veloci sui tasti del computer. Sta scrivendo il suo romanzo ed è difficile distoglierlo da quello che sta facendo ma in quel preciso istante vorrebbe semplicemente prenderlo a pugni per quanto è stupido e testardo.

_Come può non rendersi conto che sono morto?_ si chiede Francis con un sospiro un po’ spaventato e un po’ triste; _come può aver dimenticato quello che è successo?_

«Lo sai che non ti direi nulla in condizioni normali ma—se quei libri ti fanno questo effetto forse dovresti smettere di leggerli e passare a qualcosa di meno fuorviante» commenta ad un certo punto Arthur, interrompendo il momento di ovattato silenzio che si era andato a creare. Conosce Francis quasi meglio di quanto non conosca se stesso e sa perfettamente che spesso e volentieri il proprio compagno si lascia trasportare un po’ troppo dalle cose che legge, che vede o che prova e sinceramente questa storia dei fantasmi comincia a preoccuparlo un po’.

Francis tenta di stringergli le spalle con le dita incorporee e quando l’altro non reagisce sente l’improvviso bisogno di urlare e di spaccare qualcosa – molto più forte di quanto non l’abbia mai sentito quando era ancora in vita –; si chiede cosa senta esattamente Arthur, si chiede se riesca a sentire le sue mani per una qualche allucinazione o se non senta proprio nulla e si limiti a fingere che sia così.

«Tesoro ti prego, devi ascoltarmi..» un ultimo tentativo che di nuovo finisce in nulla – Arthur continua a scrivere come se nessuno avesse aperto bocca, Arthur continua a scrivere e se Francis potesse scoppierebbe volentieri a piangere.

Se per i primi due mesi era Francis a non riuscire a sentire Arthur ora pare proprio essere il contrario.

 

December; Noel.

 

 

Arthur si guarda allo specchio un’ultima volta prima di decidere di essere completamente perfetto: ha passato gli ultimi venti minuti a sistemarsi la cravatta perché odia con tutto se stesso quando il nodo non è preciso e esattamente uguale a come lo vuole lui. E forse anche un po’ perché vuole essere sempre impeccabile per Francis. Per fargli fare bella figura, per piacergli come quando erano parecchio più giovani, per farlo rimanere innamorato di lui nonostante il tempo che passa e, come ripete spesso e volentieri ad alta voce, per evitare di sentire le lamentele dell’altro su come sia in disordine e poco adatto alle occasioni importanti.

«Francis? Sei pronto?» la voce di Arthur attraversa la parete della loro stanza arrivando nel corridoio e rimanendo come sospesa intorno alla figura di Francis per quel tanto che basta a distogliere la sua concentrazione dai libri che sta visionando.

«Ti ho già detto che non vengo, Arthur» Francis tenta di nuovo di ribadire la sua opinione pur sapendo che rimarrà inascoltata: vorrebbe tanto prendergli il viso tra le mani, guardarlo e dirgli che non può andare all’Opera con un fantasma perché sarebbe come andarci da solo – e non è nemmeno sicuro di quali sarebbero le reazioni del resto del pubblico nel vederlo parlare con il vuoto più assoluto – ma sa già che Arthur non gli crederebbe. Sono mesi che cerca di ripetergli le stesse cose e Arthur non l’ha mai ascoltato: perché adesso dovrebbe essere diverso?

«Non capisco perché non vuoi venire. Non ti va di venire a teatro con me?» la testa di Arthur sbuca dalla camera da letto e Francis tenta in ogni modo di ignorare lo sguardo dispiaciuto che gli sta lanciando. Non sa che cosa fare, non ha la minima idea di come comportarsi: se lo assecondasse lo farebbe semplicemente stare male, se gli ripetesse la verità lo farebbe preoccupare per una sanità mentale che Francis è assolutamente certo di aver mantenuto.

La verità spinge e scivola tra tutti gli altri suoi pensieri, facendosi largo per uscire: «non posso venire perché sono morto in quel maledetto incidente quattro mesi fa e sono un fantasma e tu non vuoi credermi!»

Arthur lo guarda e gli sorride quasi gentilmente, avvicinandosi per posargli un bacio sulla fronte: «magari non ti senti troppo bene. Sarà per la prossima volta».

Francis sospira nel rimettersi a sfogliare i libri, impegnandosi di nuovo nel faticoso tentativo di trovare un modo per far rinsavire – per far andare avanti? – il proprio compagno.

«Non ti dispiace se vado senza di te, vero? Lo sai quanto ci tengono che io vada agli eventi pubblici..» Arthur continua a guardarlo con lo stesso sorriso di sempre, forse solo un poco più dispiaciuto. Vorrebbe rimanere a casa con lui, visto che a quanto pare Francis non sta bene, ma sa perfettamente di non potere. Il suo agente lo ucciderebbe ripetutamente se saltasse un evento così importante, senza contare che se Francis non sta insistendo perché rimanga a casa con lui vuol dire che preferisce rimanere un po’ da solo.

«No, figurati. Vai pure» mormora Francis con uno sforzo sovraumano, cercando di trattenere la voglia di scoppiare a piangere per l’ennesima volta.

Tutti i conoscenti di Arthur – da quelli più intimi ai semplici amanti dei suoi libri – passano la serata ad osservarlo con sguardi pieni di pietà e pena; alcuni si avvicinano e aprono bocca come per dire qualcosa, scuotendo la testa e rinunciando subito dopo, accontentandosi di poggiargli una mano sulla spalla e mormorare qualcosa di poco comprensibile.

Arthur davvero non comprende il motivo di quel comportamento.

 

 

January; By The Heart.

 

C’è qualcosa che non va in Francis e perfino Arthur dopo cinque mesi è costretto ad ammetterlo. Lo osserva ora senza farsi vedere – osserva quell’espressione preoccupata sul suo viso e per un istante crede perfino di averlo visto attraversare un libro con la mano – e si chiede se esista un modo per focalizzare esattamente cosa non vada in lui.

Qualche giorno fa ha chiamato un vecchio amico di Arthur – un compagno del liceo, forse, un amico di amici o qualcosa del genere – scusandosi per aver saputo soltanto adesso della terribile notizia. Gli ha fatto le condoglianze più sentite, ribadendo più e più volte la propria disponibilità ad aiutarlo in qualsiasi cosa.

Arthur ha passato la giornata a chiedersi quale fosse la brutta notizia e perché diavolo la sua mente continuasse a trasmettere terrificanti immagini di macchine distrutte, sangue e ambulanze.

Non sa bene quando esattamente ha cominciato a ricordare tutto: l’incidente, la notte trascorsa in ospedale al fianco di Francis, l’espressione dolorosamente impassibile del dottore mentre pronunciava quelle parole che solo ora Arthur riesce a richiamare alla memoria. Ora ogni volta che chiude gli occhi – che sia per dormire o per distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo del computer – la sua mente non fa altro che proiettare immagini sempre più dettagliate, sempre più nitide, sempre più piene di sangue.

«Francis..» il suo compagno lo guarda come per incoraggiarlo a parlare e Arthur prende un mezzo respiro, cercando di sopprimere le mille sensazioni – il terrore, la paura, l’angoscia, la sofferenza, la solitudine – che ruggiscono nel profondo della propria anima e di aggrapparsi allo sguardo dolce e comprensivo dell’altro; «è.. è successo davvero, non è così?»

Francis lo guarda e per un istante sembra quasi sollevato di sentirlo finalmente pronunciare quelle parole: «temo di sì, Arthur. Avevo paura che avresti continuato a fingere ancora per molto».

Le spalle di Arthur si incurvano di colpo esattamente come se con quella frase Francis avesse lasciato cadere dieci chili di pesi sulla sua schiena; lo guarda per un lunghissimo istante, cercando freneticamente quell’unico indizio sul suo volto che lo porterà a capire che Francis sta scherzando, che lo sta prendendo in giro, che è tutta una stupida, maledettissima presa per il culo.

L’istante che aspetta con tanta ansia non arriva mai e tutto quello che Arthur può fare è voltarsi di scatto e dirigersi verso la porta a grandi passi.

«Arthur!» lo richiama Francis, tentando stupidamente di fermarlo – le sue mani si posano sulle sue spalle e attraversano il suo corpo come nel più stupido dei film sui fantasmi. Francis si maledice mentalmente, ringhiando insulti contro la propria attuale condizione e scostandosi appena dal suo compagno. Arthur lo guarda con un’espressione quasi spaventata che Francis non ha mai visto prima: lo guarda e nei suoi occhi non legge soltanto paura ma anche un dolore acuto e terribile che riesce a ferirlo profondamente.

«Ho bisogno di stare solo» mormora velocemente Arthur prima di aprire la porta e chiuderla di scatto dietro di sé; «Arthur!» lo chiama un’ultima volta Francis, rassegnandosi alla fine al suono dei passi per le scale e al terribile silenzio che segue.

 

February; Shrovetride.

 

Passano le ore, passano i giorni, passano le settimane e Arthur continua ad evitarlo: in un primo momento Francis ha pensato perfino che fosse giusto concedergli tutto il tempo che desiderava per rendersi conto realmente di quello che era successo e per tentare di razionalizzare la cosa. Il suo unico pensiero preoccupato è stato: se ha impiegato così tanto tempo – cinque interi, lunghissimi mesi – per passare e superare la fase della negazione chissà quanto tempo ci vorrà per le altre, chissà quanto tempo ci vorrà perché arrivi finalmente all’accettazione del lutto.

Il punto è che ora la situazione sta degenerando, questo si ripete fissando il vuoto che riflette nello specchio, il punto è che se Arthur continua a fare finta che lui non esista – non è affatto bravo a mentire con lui, quindi Francis sa perfettamente che lo vede ancora – è più che possibile che la fase della negazione non finisca mai del tutto.

Francis ha intenzione di aiutarlo: non ha mai pensato nemmeno per un secondo di lasciarlo da solo ad affrontare questa cosa. Sa perfettamente che prima o poi dovrà andare via e sa altrettanto bene che non può lasciar passare così tanto tempo prima di andare davvero ma— ma non può lasciarlo solo. Semplicemente non può, non ancora.

«Arthur» per questo lo chiama, ora che finalmente è riuscito a trovarlo in un momento di pausa dal lavoro; per questo lo chiama con tutta la gentilezza e la fermezza di cui è capace e di nuovo si ritrova a maledire il fatto di non poterlo toccare; «Arthur».

Ma Arthur non gli risponde e se non fosse stato per quel lieve tremito che l’ha scosso dalla testa ai piedi Francis potrebbe ritrovarsi a combattere con il dubbio che l’altro davvero non lo veda.

«Devi smetterla di ignorarmi, devi smetterla di fare finta che io non esista perché se mi vedi ancora vuol dire che non mi hai ancora lasciato andare e—» Francis è costretto ad interrompersi quando Arthur si alza di scatto dalla sedia, ancora più tremante di prima, e fa per uscire dalla stanza; «Arthur! Smettila di fare il codardo e ascoltami!»

Si rende conto di aver sbagliato nel momento esatto in cui l’altro si volta e lo fissa per un singolo istante negli occhi: non gli ha mai parlato così, mai in trent’anni di convivenza. Non ha mai avuto il bisogno di farlo e anche se ci fosse stato non si sarebbe azzardato perché sa quanto Arthur sia sensibile al dispetto delle apparenze, sa quanto un tono arrabbiato o delle parole poco gentili da parte sua possano fargli male. Lo sa perfettamente e altrettanto perfettamente sa di averlo ferito come mai prima, come mai nessuno.

«Arthur, tesoro..» mormora cambiando improvvisamente tono, ammorbidendolo il più possibile e tentando perfino di guardarlo negli occhi per fargli capire che va tutto bene, per scusarsi con lui; «non volevo parlarti in quel modo, mi dispiace..»

Ma per l’ennesima volta Arthur scappa fuori da casa – Francis lo guarda dalla finestra sforzandosi per scacciare la voglia di piangere – e si rifugia in qualche posto dove lui ancora non trova il coraggio di andare.

 

 

March; Song of the Larck.

Sono due settimane che Arthur non torna a casa. Francis lo aspetta giorno e notte alla finestra, trasalendo ogni volta che vede qualcuno di vagamente somigliante a lui passare sul marciapiede sotto casa. Non ha idea di dove abbia dormito, di come abbia mangiato – sempre che sia riuscito a mangiare – o di come stia e non c’è nulla di peggio che il non sapere.

L’unica alternativa possibile sarebbe uscire, andare a cercarlo e una volta trovatolo riportalo a casa sano e salvo ma-- per quanto si sforzi Francis non può uscire.

Non può uscire, non può uscire perché ha la netta sensazione che nel momento esatto in cui metterà piede fuori di casa qualcuno – Dio o chi per lui – lo trascinerà via da lì e lui non avrà più la possibilità di aiutare Arthur. Non può uscire perché ha paura che qualcuno possa vederlo, non può uscire e si sente incredibilmente stupido perché davvero non riesce a farlo. Il solo pensiero di aprire la porta e uscire sul pianerottolo lo terrorizza tanto da ancorarlo al pavimento di casa.

Si chiede se si tratti di qualche problema realmente esistente – per quanto ne sa lui magari davvero non può lasciare quel particolare luogo se non rischiando di finire male; è possibile per un fantasma finire male? Insomma: c’è tecnicamente qualcosa di peggio della morte? Dopo la morte? – o se sia davvero solo paura. Forse è solo spaventato all’idea di quali potrebbero essere le condizioni di Arthur, forse è solo troppo codardo per andare a cercarlo e sapere che la colpa è sua, forse—

Il rumore della porta che cigola e si apre interrompe di botto le sue riflessioni, costringendolo a fluttuare il più velocemente possibile dalla finestra fino all’ingresso; davanti a lui Arthur, voltato di spalle, richiude la porta e rimane immobile per qualche secondo.

Francis non riesce ad aspettare.

«Si può sapere dove sei finito? Non hai idea di quanto sono stato preoccupato per te!» gli lancerebbe volentieri un soprammobile se solo fosse in grado di afferrarli.

Arthur non risponde e dopo qualche minuto – interi minuti di maledettissimo silenzio – Francis si convince che stia di nuovo facendo finta di non vederlo. Aveva sperato che, una volta tornato, quell’orrenda situazione sarebbe cambiata almeno un po’, ma a quanto pare non è così.

«Mi dispiace se sono sparito così» ma quando meno se lo aspetta la voce di Arthur giunge, in un mormorio tremendo, alle sue orecchie e scivola nel proprio corpo per stringergli il cuore in una morsa dolorosa; «avevo bisogno di tempo per pensare a quello che è successo».

«La cosa importante è che ora stai bene e che non ti sia successo nulla di male» Francis vorrebbe soltanto poterlo abbracciare – sa perfettamente che quella è anche l’unica cosa di cui Arthur avrebbe bisogno ora – e il non poterlo fare lo distrugge.

«Credo di avere bisogno di altro tempo..» Francis rimane in silenzio, certo che quella non sia la conclusione della frase di Arthur e difatti la sua attesa viene ricompensata dopo qualche secondo: «ho bisogno di altro tempo con te, non-- non ce la faccio a..»

Francis ha sempre creduto che non ci fosse nulla di peggio che vedere Arthur arrabbiato; ora che l’amore della sua vita piange e lui non può nemmeno stringerlo a sé non è più tanto sicuro di quella affermazione.

 

April; Snowdrop.

 

La prima volta che un estraneo – anche se in realtà si tratta di un amico di vecchia data di Arthur, quindi non esattamente uno sconosciuto – entra in casa loro Francis si accorge di sentire dentro qualcosa che non aveva mai provato prima. Non è mai stato geloso di Arthur: e come avrebbe potuto? Dal giorno in cui si sono conosciuti ha sempre avuto tutte le sue attenzioni, nessuna esclusa. Arthur gli ha sempre detto che di non avere occhi per nessun altro e dopo qualche tempo Francis si è reso conto che quella non era una semplice frase fatta ma la verità.

Non è mai stato geloso di lui – se non si considera un piccolo incidente di percorso con un ex-fidanzato un po’ troppo appiccicoso – e in realtà non sente di esserlo nemmeno ora, nemmeno quando li vede seduti fin troppo vicini sul divano con un bicchiere di vino a testa.

Per qualche istante ha pensato che quella strana sensazione potesse essere davvero gelosia: si è chiuso in cucina, si è fermato e ha riflettuto per interi minuti su quello che provava. Non è gelosia, no, è piuttosto paura che qualsiasi cosa stia tentando di fare Arthur non funzioni.

Sarebbe meraviglioso se riuscisse a stare con qualcuno, a vedere qualcuno al di fuori del suo editore o degli amici più intimi: sono passati otto mesi dall’incidente e Francis è abbastanza sicuro che uscire con qualcuno non possa fargli che bene. Lo aiuterà ad andare avanti, lo aiuterà a scordare pian piano tutti gli orribili momenti degli ultimi mesi, lo aiuterà a stare meglio.

«Che diavolo fai?» per questo si ritrova a sibilare tra sé e sé quelle parole con gli occhi spalancati nel vedere il tizio sporgersi verso di lui con chiarissime intenzioni e Arthur ritrarsi appena contro il bracciolo del divano; «stupido!»

In meno di dieci secondi passa in rassegna tutte le possibili motivazioni per un gesto del genere: forse Arthur l’ha visto e si è sentito in colpa? Questa è la ragione che per prima passa nella sua mente e si afferma saldamente dentro di lui. Deve essere colpa sua, maledizione: è ovvio che Arthur non riesca a baciare qualcuno con lui davanti, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima e uscire di casa o nascondersi.

Quando l’amico di Arthur esce di casa Francis fa per parlare – per scusarsi con lui, per dirgli che non gli starà più tra i piedi e che è contento che stia andando meglio. Arthur lo anticipa, volgendosi verso di lui con gli occhi lucidi, occhi che cerca di nascondere abbassando lo sguardo; «lo so che ci speravi. Non me la sento ancora e dubito che ci riuscirò mai più».

«Non devi dire così, Arthur, devi.. devi solo lasciar passare un po’ di tempo. Ancora un po’ e--»

«Tu pensi che basti il tempo, Francis? Pensi che basti il tempo a dimenticarmi di tutto quello che eravamo? Pensi che tra qualche anno me ne sarò scordato e vivrò felice e contento con qualcun altro? Se è così non ha capito nulla né di me né di quello che provavo e provo per te!» e per l’ennesima volta Arthur se ne va sbattendo la porta, lasciandolo solo tra le preoccupazioni e i sensi di colpa

 

May; White Nights.

 

Nell’ultimo mese le cose sono peggiorate in modi che Arthur non avrebbe mai creduto possibili: Francis non se ne va, Francis non sparisce improvvisamente come nei suoi brutti sogni, Francis rimane lì al suo fianco esattamente come faceva quando era ancora vivo. Non lo può toccare, non lo può stringere, non lo può baciare ma Francis rimane lì in quella maledettissima casa e non c’è nulla che lui possa fare per liberarsi di quelle orrende sensazioni e del dolore sordo e soffocante che prova ogni giorno.

Momenti di silenzio e solitudine si susseguono alle continue litigate, lasciandolo ogni volta con l’amaro in bocca e una sempre più preoccupante voglia di farla finita.

Solo qualche giorno prima Francis, dopo l’ennesima discussione sul perché sarebbe meglio se provasse ad uscire con qualcuno, ha perso del tutto il controllo e gli ha urlato contro un _non ho scelto io di farmi ammazzare da un automobilista ubriaco, Cristo santo!_ che Arthur non riuscirà a cancellare dai suoi ricordi tanto presto.

Chissà per quale motivo Francis sembra non riuscire a capire la situazione che stanno vivendo: Arthur ha come l’impressione che la sua nuova condizione gli impedisca di vedere le cose chiaramente, in tutta la loro pienezza. È come se riuscisse a concepire soltanto parte di quello che succede – parte che di solito è quella più evidente – e non si sforzasse nemmeno di provare a capire il resto.

Arthur si accascia sul bancone del bar di cui non ricorda nemmeno il nome, stringendo con un po’ troppa forza la mano attorno a quel bicchiere di scotch – il quinto? Sesto? Non ricorda più con precisione – che in teoria dovrebbe evitargli di pensare e che in realtà contribuisce soltanto a peggiorare il suo umore.

Avverte distrattamente qualcuno sedersi sullo sgabello accanto al suo ma è troppo occupato a tentare di scacciare dalla mente l’ennesima immagine dell’incidente e l’ennesimo pensiero che, con la forza di una carica di dinamite, gli ricorda che l’uomo che ama è morto e non tornerà.

Si chiede se tutto quello che gli è successo negli ultimi nove mesi possa essere una sorta di punizione divina: non ha mai creduto in Dio e non riesce a non prendere in considerazione l’idea che questa sia una ripicca per le sue mancanze.

Si chiede se lui e Francis meritassero davvero una cosa del genere e la risposta a questa domanda è sempre e solo no; per tutta la sua vita ha avuto la sensazione che venissero punite soltanto le persone che meno lo meritavano e quello che è successo a Francis – a Francis, non a lui – ne è la prova evidente.

Dopo il decimo bicchiere di scotch sa perfettamente che anche questa notte non tornerà a casa.

 

June; Barcarole.

 

 

I bicchieri di scotch si sono fatti sempre più frequenti: prima si trattava soltanto di una sera su due, poi sono diventati indispensabili ogni sera e adesso Arthur non riesce più a limitarsi soltanto alla notte. L’alcool gli rende mille volte più semplice dimenticare quello che è successo o fare finta di non vedere Francis – riesce perfino a non sentirlo parlare quando torna a casa alla quattro di mattina.

Sa che c’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quello che sta facendo ma ormai è arrivato al punto in cui davvero non gli importa più: c’è qualcosa di peggio che la sua realtà quotidiana? C’è qualcosa di peggio della morte di Francis, della tristezza e della solitudine che è costretto a sopportare ogni giorno? C’è qualcosa di peggio degli sguardi di pena e di pietà della gente che gli sta attorno? No: in confronto a tutte quelle cose l’alcool è una meraviglia.

In ogni caso Francis non sembra essere particolarmente d’accordo con quella teoria: Arthur può fingere di non sentirlo ma la sua mente registra ogni singola conversazione e non passa giorno senza che Francis provi a parlare di quello che lui definisce un problema serissimo.

«Ti stai facendo del male da solo, Arthur. Non ho mai pensato che tu potessi essere un tale idiota e ora mi ritrovo a credere che tu sia molto peggio di questo» Francis sa perfettamente che nemmeno questa volta Arthur lo ascolterà ma non ha intenzione di smettere di provarci. È sicuro ci sia un motivo se dopo dieci mesi è ancora in quella casa e non può lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno la più piccola possibilità di impedire alla persona che ama di rovinarsi da solo.

«Non so di cosa parli» replica svogliatamente Arthur, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal preciso punto dello schermo del pc che stava osservando senza nemmeno sapere perché. Ecco uno dei mille motivi per cui Francis è certo che l’altro stia male: da quando si è reso conto di quello che è successo, da quando ha ‘accettato’ quello che è successo non è più riuscito a scrivere. Ogni volta accende il computer, apre una nuova pagina bianca e rimane per ore a fissare il vuoto senza riuscire nemmeno a cominciare.

«Parlo del fatto che torni a casa ubriaco tutte le notti» decide di essere il più schietto possibile pur sapendo di rischiare parecchio con lui: dopo novanta tentativi falliti è disposto a farsi odiare pur di riuscire a recuperare tutto il senno che Arthur pare aver perduto.

«Sono abbastanza sobrio da chiedermi perché tu sia ancora qui»risponde Arthur dopo qualche istante di silenzio, cercando di ignorare del tutto lo sguardo disperato di Francis.

«Sono ancora qui perché tu hai bisogno di aiuto! Non vedi come ti stai ri--»

«Io non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, stai peggiorando la situazione e basta! Perché non riesci a capirlo? Eppure ti credevo più intelligente di così!» Francis non è minimamente preparato allo scoppio di Arthur – non gli ha mai parlato così tanto aspramente, mai nemmeno una volta in tutto il tempo che sono stati insieme e in tutte le stupide discussioni che hanno avuto – e il litigio che segue è uno dei peggiori di tutta la loro esistenza.

 

July; Reaper’s Song.

 

 

Alla fine di uno dei tanti litigi Arthur gli ha urlato di andarsene. Francis l’ha guardato con un’espressione che Arthur non aveva mai visto sul suo viso e tutto quello che è riuscito a fare è stato scappare fuori di casa e non tornare per i successivi due giorni. Si è odiato così tanto per quelle parole – per il modo in cui le ha urlate; a ripensarci adesso si picchierebbe da solo piuttosto che rischiare di farlo – e il suo unico rimedio è stato bere, bere e bere ancora.

Quando è tornato a casa Francis era già sparito e dopo tre intere settimane Arthur è certo che non lo rivedrà mai più.

Si chiede se se ne sia andato per quello che gli ha detto – perché l’ha ferito? O forse perché ha creduto che fosse davvero meglio lasciarlo solo? – o perché qualcuno ha finalmente deciso che fosse ora di portarlo via da quello che è sempre stato il loro mondo.

Si chiede se ci sia la possibilità di farlo tornare indietro anche soltanto per un istante e dirgli che si sbagliava di grosso, che ha bisogno di lui anche in quella forma. Che si odia per quello che gli ha detto, per il modo in cui l’ha tratto, per come si è comportato negli ultimi mesi.

Poi Arthur pensa che ovunque si trovi Francis ora di certo sta meglio che quando stava con lui – come ha fatto a non accorgersi di tutte le sue piccole mancanze? Di tutte quelle cose che avrebbe potuto fare e non ha mai fatto per lui, di tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto dirgli e che non gli ha mai detto.

L’unica cosa che riesce a pensare è che forse nemmeno Francis si è mai accorto di quelle mancanze: è sempre stato così tanto sincero con lui che gli sembra assurdo abbia tenuto nascosto la sua infelicità per più di trent’anni.

La verità, questo pensa Arthur tenendo tra le mani una delle loro foto preferite, la verità è che Francis è sempre stato troppo buono con lui, troppo accondiscendente. Ha sempre fatto il massimo, ha sempre dato il massimo e non ha mai preteso altro se non essere amato. Perfino dopo l’incidente tutto quello che ha fatto l’ha fatto per lui, per tentare di non farlo stare peggio, per tentare di aiutarlo.

Vorrebbe potergli dire che ora capisce, che è stato un idiota a comportarsi in quel modo; vorrebbe potergli dire che non avrebbe dovuto sprecare tutto quel tempo a tentare di aggiustare una mente e un corpo che dalla sua scomparsa erano già condannati. Vorrebbe poterlo ringraziare per averlo fatto. Vorrebbe poter avere una seconda occasione per farsi perdonare, ma le seconde occasioni per lui non esistono e tutto quello che può fare è vivere nei rimpianti.

 

August; Harvest.

 

La sua psicanalista congiunge le punte delle dita poco al di sotto del naso, osservandolo con tutta l’attenzione di cui è capace e dal suo sguardo Arthur capisce che per l’ennesima volta non ha sentito una delle sue domande.

Gli capita sempre più spesso di fermarsi ad osservare il vuoto e di lasciar vagare i suoi pensieri senza un andamento preciso, rifugiandosi in un angolo della sua mente che somiglia pericolosamente alla stanza sua e di Francis; in quell’angolo segreto e rassicurante Francis esiste ancora e lo accoglie sorridendo ogni volta che Arthur torna. Vorrebbe poter rimanere lì per sempre e se non fosse per gli impegni quotidiani e il libro che sta finendo e le sedute dalla psicanalista probabilmente l’avrebbe già fatto.

«Pensi di aver fatto bene a trasferirti in un nuovo appartamento?» la domanda della psicanalista lo spiazza completamente – non ricordava nemmeno di averle raccontato questo particolare – e riesce a distrarlo per un secondo da Francis e dalla tranquillità e dalla sicurezza della sua mente.

Si chiede quale sia il senso di quella domanda e una voce penetrante dentro di lui risponde informandolo del fatto che probabilmente quella donna crede che lui abbia cambiato casa per colpa di Francis.

«Mi sono trasferito perché vivo da solo e un’intera casa era fin troppo spazio per me» risponde quindi tentando di mantenere un tono di voce il più calmo e pacato possibile.

_Io credo che tu ti sia trasferito perché il ricordo di Francis era troppo da sopportare. Perché continuavi a vederlo ovunque e ogni volta ti convincevi che fosse tornato. E ogni volta sbagliavi_ ; Arthur sente quelle parole uscire dalla bocca della psicanalista, sente la sua voce pronunciarle e se non fosse che le labbra della donna sono rimaste serrate per tutto il tempo sarebbe certo della loro provenienza. Invece è costretto ad ammettere che quella sia soltanto una delle sue tante voci interiori – ultimamente crede di impazzire per quanto si sono moltiplicate e sono diventate più acute e penetranti e difficili da ignorare.

In realtà la dottoressa si limita a rimanere in silenzio, annuendo piano e scarabocchiando qualcosa su uno dei numerosi fogli che tiene sulle gambe. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio Arthur si eclissa di nuovo nel suo mondo perfetto dove non è costretto a soffrire, dove Francis sorride e tutto va come dovrebbe andare.

A volte Arthur si chiede se non siano soltanto i farmaci – l’hanno riempito di scatoline di cui lui nemmeno ricorda il nome e che si limita ad assumere quotidianamente – a tenerlo in piedi: tutti i suoi amici si complimentano con lui per come è riuscito a reagire, per come è riuscito a superare la cosa e tutto quello che lui riesce a pensare è che se vedessero davvero cosa c’è dentro di lui probabilmente lo farebbero rinchiudere la qualche parte.

 

 

September; The Hunt II.

 

Il 21 Settembre Arthur pubblica il suo terzo romanzo.

La prima pagina, quella dei ringraziamenti, sarebbe completamente bianca se non fosse per una scritta in fondo, sul margine destro.

“Torna.”


End file.
